


90 12 03

by eldritchpath



Category: Psycho-Pass
Genre: Character Study, Gen, Light Angst, idk that sounds a lot deeper than whatever this is, zoning out turned into a fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:08:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25521133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eldritchpath/pseuds/eldritchpath
Summary: Kagari helps perpetuate the cycle.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 14





	90 12 03

The sunset bleeds over the jagged wall of black buildings that block Kagari’s view of the horizon. As they move in closer to the center of Tokyo, towards the PSB’s main headquarters, the wall seems to dissipate in a fun trick of perception. Had he been standing at the base of the tower, he’d see the jagged, jigsaw barrier of holo covered concrete surrounding it from all sides come together on the fringes of Tokyo. He can hear Masaoka’s sage voice echoing in his mind:

_“Perspective’s a funny thing, kid.”_

Perspective is funny. Is the wall protecting the watchtower? Or is the watchtower protecting the wall?

“Enforcer Kagari,” Ginoza says with an edge to his voice that suggests it’s not the first time he’s tried to get his attention.

“Yeah, Gino?”

“I said,” he grumbles. “Is there anywhere you want to go in the city before we get back to headquarters?”

“You must really want to avoid that paperwork.” Kagari glances down towards his bloodstained white shoes. Blood dries brown, so it looks like he’d stepped in liquid shit. “No, I’m good,” he pauses and adds. “Thanks, though.”

Ginoza’s looking at him, but not in the vaguely annoyed fashion Kagari is accustomed to. After a moment, he sighs and turns towards the road.

“Enforcers are allowed to visit their families on occasions, you know, as long as they have an inspector accompanying them.”

“Yeah,” Kagari scuffs the toe of his foot gently against the floor and turns his attention back out the window. “I know.”

The system he and his parents have had for the past fifteen years works. At least, that’s how Kagari sees it. If they don’t visit, he doesn’t visit, if they don’t contact him, he doesn’t contact them. Mutual avoidance. It’s easier for them to pretend he doesn’t exist; having a latent criminal for a child looks bad-- Ginoza knows this. That’s why he opts to say nothing for the rest of the ride. It’s easier for him too. There are things he doesn’t remember (their voices, their smiles-- did he ever make them happy?) and doesn’t want to remember: his mom’s face when he was taken away, his dad asking the PSB to take care of him, the therapists promising his parents would come by once they ‘readjust’. He remembers the long days he’d spent staring at the door to his cell, hoping it would open. For a long time, he couldn’t understand-- _why couldn’t they readjust?_

_“Perspective’s a funny thing...”_

If he had been in their shoes, he thinks he’d understand better. Emphasize. As it is, he _gets_ it.

Just like he _gets_ the system that holds this city together.

The wall protects the watchtower because the watchtower built the wall. Subsequently, the wall is the reason the watchtower exists. It’s a sick symbiotic cycle, an Ouroboros eating its tail. It's logic that leaves a bitter flavor in his mouth.

  


**Author's Note:**

> This show came out in 2012, so let's just call this fic 'fashionably late'. RIP my sad little red head.


End file.
